1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating cooking device, for example, a microwave oven or an electronic oven, utilizing a microwave or a heat ray heater.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-375107, filed Dec. 27, 2004, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heating cooking devices, such as a microwave oven, are often provided with a conductive base material having a transparent conductive film on the door portion of the devices.
Materials that can be used for the transparent conductive film include indium oxide doped with several percent of tin, so-called indium tin oxide (hereinafter, referred to as “ITO”). A transparent conductive film made of ITO is highly transparent and exhibits excellent conductivity. Such materials are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2002-327927, for example.
However, when a transparent conductive film made of ITO is used in a heating cooking device, the heat ray reflecting property of the film may degrade, and the heating efficiency during cooking may be insufficient.